you're nobody until somebody loves you
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Song by Sammy Davis, Jr., 100-word drabbles by mew. So is unrequited love always unrequited? *Various pairings, eras, etc. Includes het, slash, femslash, cross-gen, next-gen, but nothing too bad.* Read it all or only what you like! R&R, thx & please.
1. RonHermione

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Note for all chapters**: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song "You're Nobody Until Somebody Loves You" belongs to Sammy Davis, Jr., not me. This is going to be a collection of sorts, with my own challenge of trying to write _only_ 100-word drabbles. Let's see how far I can take this, eh? ;] Read, review, and enjoy! *If needed, I'll include tagged "warnings."

- ^-^3

She's got a terrible intelligence streak and it irks him to no end. If it weren't for the fact that he and Harry stuck with her after saving her from that troll, Ron's pretty sure that Hermione a) wouldn't have friends and b) would turn into a mini-version of Pince before anyone could say "at least we didn't get expelled."

But now he's pretty sure he's got a crush on _Hermione Granger_, and Ron has to wonder if that's as bad as it sounds. Because she can't be a Know-It-All _all_ the time, right?

And Ron kind of likes that.

- ^-^3

**Off to an excellent start with Ronmione. -w-**

**-mew-tsubaki :]**


	2. TonksCharlie

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Before they graduated, Tonks was sure she'd tell him. Maybe the best time would be after his Quidditch practice. No, it'd be better to wait until they successfully hexed those Slytherin jerks into next week. Actually, she'd win the House Cup for Hufflepuff and then maybe snog the dumbfounded expression right off his face. A girl's gotta have something up her sleeve, right?

But then they _did_ graduate. And Charlie seemed to like dragons more than Metamorphmagus girls…oh well. If he was at least happy, then they could stay best friends, right?

Somebody please tell her it'll be all right.


	3. ChoCedric

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

She'd like to be forgiven for having ever caught his attention.

Cho thought that maybe this Cedric Diggory bloke was out of his mind. He just walked up to her one day and said, "You've got really nice hair."

Nice hair? Really?

Yet she was somehow hooked. Perhaps one of those ridiculous cupids from Madam Puddifoot's had come off the wall and shot them both. Didn't cupids have deadly aim?

The deadliest aim wasn't at their first interaction, though… Cho's eyes turned permanently red when the tournament was over, but what was she thinking?

Did she like or _love_ him?


	4. SeamusDean

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Light slash.

- ^-^3

When Seamus rode that boat to the castle, he thought that girl with him, Susan Bones, was pretty. Then he was Sorted and she became a Hufflepuff and he became a Gryffindor and she was a random thought in the back of his mind.

In the boys' dormitory, Seamus' chest _ached_. He had no right to be up here when most of Dumbledore's Army was hiding elsewhere in the castle and _he had no idea where Dean was_.

He knew something was off with himself when he got that one letter from Dean and sighed gladly.

Dean was all right.


	5. AngelinaFred

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Have you ever given something your all?

Mind, heart, body, and soul?

Have you ever thrown all else aside?

Even forgetting the one thing you wanted to hide?

Have you ever been in love?

Wishing you'd fall off your broom from high up above?

Have you ever thought you'd die, if forced to lie?

Can you keep a straight face, even when he walks at his normal pace?

Can you admit yourself it's a silly little dream, falling for one on your team?

Do you have what it takes to make no mistakes?

Will you ever tell him, Angelina Johnson?


	6. PansyBlaise

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Pansy had it planned out in her mind: Graduate, marry Draco, have Draco's heirs, see their grandkids kick non-pures' arses, and live happily ever after.

But that was before Draco eyed Astoria Greengrass.

Pansy backpedaled, erasing her thoughts as though she'd used the Vanishing Spell. The only thing was, _now_ what did her future hold? Crabbe and Goyle were disgusting and Nott was a scoundrel. There was no good man in Slytherin, and she had to wonder if there ever would be.

And in her plotting, it never occurred to her that Blaise was always listening to her outlandish ideas.


	7. RodolphusBellatrix

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Is there such a thing as a waking dream?

Rodolphus had always wanted that ruthless Bellatrix Black. She was everything he desired, another rare, exotic thing for him to collect. He could forget his little collection of Dark items that he felt rivaled Borgin and Burkes' if only he could have her.

Then maybe, maybe she'd look his way and realize he'd gladly let her play with him however she wanted. Rodolphus would gladly be her ragdoll.

Good thing purebloods still arranged marriages, otherwise this beauty in his bed and arms would doubtful have ever happened.

So dreams come true.


	8. HannahErnie

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

He's got a song for you, a song, I say. He's got a song for you, thrumming as hard as his torch for you is burning.

He's got a word for you, a word, I say. He's got a word for you, and it's meant only for your ears.

He's got a look for you, a look, I say. He's got a look for you, and he never turns it another's way.

He's got a pace for you, a pace, I say. He's got a pace for you, and it's only to match yours.

He's got a thing for you.

- ^-^3

**Sorry for the bit of confusion. This was a look on Hannah/Ernie as told by Susan, Hannah's friend.**

**-mew! :)**


	9. MichaelGinny

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Michael didn't really see her until she was someone else's. Ginny could be with this boy or that one—and all those times, it were as though Ginny's hair had turned into some kind of flare, always unforgivingly dragging his eyes away from his work.

"Hey, mate, keep your head in the game," Terry scolded as they studied relentlessly for their O.W.L.s. It was so pointless, when Michael could be studying something else that was much more interesting.

Red hair, fiery temper, coffee eyes—she _was_ his caffeine. Now if only he could _sample_ that intoxicating drug…even if only once.


	10. LeanneKatie

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Light femslash.

- ^-^3

It's one thing, seeing her stand there. It's another to watch her and feel your pulse quicken, your heart skip a beat, and your mouth go dry. It's yet another to feel this way towards your friend.

It's a whole other can of Flobberworms to feel this way about your _female_ friend.

But as long as Katie is just Katie, why should your _abnormal_ feelings matter? They don't, do they? That's right, they don't. So let Katie recount to you her day and clutch your hand as a chilly breeze gusts through you both…

What's that? Where's that necklace from…?

- ^-^3

**Perhaps Leanne will say something to Katie after the necklace incident?**

**-mew! :+**


	11. FleurBill

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

"May I 'elp you today, _monsieur_?"

"No, no, it goes like this: 'May I _help_ you today, _sir_?'"

"May I 'elp you today, _sir_?"

"No! 'May I _HELP_ you today, sir?'"

"May I be of service today, sir?"

"NO—oh, well, good enough, then. I guess that's one way of avoiding those seemingly pesky h-words… Um, let's see…"

"Would you 'ave dinner wiz me aftair work?"

"What? No, no, that's all wrong. It's, 'Would you _have_ dinner _with_ me _after_…work…'"

"Well? I do not 'ave _zat_ much patience, William Weasley."

"Oh, um, yeah, yeah… I mean, yes! Yes, Fleur. Yes."


	12. TeddyLilyluna

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags**: Next-gen.

- ^-^3

Once upon a time, Teddy picked up a young Lily Luna Potter who ran at him, screaming about the amazing first year she'd had at Hogwarts. He picked her up in his arms then.

And then! One day he picked her up when this git—Scorpius Malfoy, his cousin, of all people!—broke her heart. She fit so delicately in his arms that day, too.

And then! Lily walked to him from across the room, her bitten nails hidden in her sleeves like the little girl she'd once been. Not anymore, though.

And oh, she was in his arms again…


	13. DaphneTheo

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

She'll chew her lips as much as she wants, thank you very much.

Daphne's got plenty of reasons to—Pansy's so bloody bossy, Astoria's doing Merlin-knows-what with Draco (and at their age!), Blaise is being a pompous…well, yes, you get the point.

"You're practically eating your lipstick, Daphne," Theodore states.

She pauses and looks at him. He didn't even look up at her, his nose still in his magazine. He always seems to know what she's doing even if he's not looking.

She sticks her tongue out at him and returns to her thoughts… Draco and Astoria…? Really…? Ho hum…

- ^-^3

**This was supposed to be DaphneDraco, but I liked this better. ;]**

**-mew! :}**


	14. RowenaGodric

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags**: Hogwarts founders.

- ^-^3

The castle was a beautiful find. It was good that Godric had had the presence of mind to claim it and come to them with the school idea. Well, the school idea was one they'd shared for a little while now, but now their dream was coming to fruition.

Rowena mused who would claim what part of the castle. Salazar was probably already hiding out in the dungeons. Helga was likely to be down in the kitchens, making a meal for them.

All Rowena needed was this, her library. Her books, her peace and quiet…

…here comes Godric…to "ruin" it.

- ^-^3

**OMM! The 1****st**** time I've written the founders!**

**-mew! X3**


	15. ColinRomilda

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Unbelievable!

Colin will always clearly remember how he was mesmerized by Harry upon his arrival to Hogwarts. Colin will always feel the same way. Harry will always be his idol and friend and Colin would never shirk that for anything. Honestly, Colin might trade his camera if he has to make sure he and Harry always stay in touch. Harry's just that great a guy. Dennis is almost as amazed by Harry as Colin is, but Dennis doesn't get it the way Colin does.

However, Harry doesn't seem that great a guy now that he's unwillingly wooed pretty, pretty Romilda.


	16. PetuniaSirius

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Every now and then, Petunia would see them. It didn't matter that Petunia didn't like them coming around—Lily and their parents were fine with it. But visit they did and Petunia narrowed her eyes, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder so as to ignore them.

"Oi, James, I thought you and Lily were _friends_," the tallest one, Sirius Black, calls to James Potter, who's snogging Petunia's sister.

"Leave them alone, Sirius," the frail one, Remus Lupin, says as he fiddles with the fraying edge of his sweater.

Sirius winks at Petunia, who scoffs. She really hates their kind.


	17. SybillSeverus

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Insanity runs rampant. Sybill knows that better than anyone.

She was there in their school days. She didn't know _he'd_ been there when she made a startling prophecy also about which she didn't know. But she was there for much of their teaching careers, as well.

It stings somewhat, though, watching Severus turn into something he's not. Sybill wishes she hadn't come back this year, with Dark magic clinging to every bit of the school…clinging to every bit of _him_.

Severus—she wishes she could foresee the Dark powers leaving him alone. She'd make them leave him if she could.


	18. LeeMarietta

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

In hindsight, maybe it was a little cruel that Marietta's attractive face was scarred.

Hermione didn't think of that, did she? Lee knew that not even Fred and George would've been _that_ bad…okay, maybe Fred would've convinced George they would have to do something about Marietta, because she _did_ betray the D.A., but…

Marietta only said something because she was worried—about herself, about her friend, about—maybe even about the D.A. to begin with. Lee can almost understand that; he might do the same thing for the twins if he were in her position.

So he'll tell her that.

- ^-^3

**Sweet. :') Fyi, an M&MWP is a Mew & Mor Weird Pairing; see my profile for a better explanation.**

**-mew! :]**


	19. OrionWalburga

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

He didn't want to stick to tradition. He wanted at least _some_ time away from the Black family. He wanted to test the waters of the world outside of Black Manor. He wanted to see if making a name for himself could be worth it.

He was raised to be a good boy, though. He was going to be the next Black patriarch. She was going to be the next Black matriarch.

But Walburga's eyes were on him when his were on the world. When he finally looked at her, her eyes were dead, blank.

Marrying was such a mistake.


	20. PiersDudley

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Light slash.

- ^-^3

When Potter left, Dudley deflated. He kind of became a—a _good_ person.

Disgusting.

Dudley used to be so tough and dominant and—and _cool_.

Charming.

Dudley now cared about his family and his future. Did he even need it?

Coddling?

Potter was a funny sort, but Dudley never said why. He worried more that his future might lead down the same path.

Not listening.

Dudley tried new things—this and that and even the most surprising of things. Piers couldn't let him go alone, now could he?

Shutting up now.

Oh. So Dudley…is ready to try Piers?

How exhilarating.


	21. GabrielleOliver

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

You'll ignore the Quidditch. It gets in the way of everything.

You'll ignore the ex. Exes _always_ get in the way of everything.

You'll ignore your sister. Sisters love meddling.

You'll ignore your bad judgment. Judgment likes to confuse you and tell you that this "family friend" is a lovely, handsome wizard who enjoys a good conversation.

You'll ignore the rumors. Honestly, don't your nieces and nephew have anything better to do?

You'll ignore your stomach flipping. Oliver _can't_ be the reason…

You'll ignore your pining. You never did know a good thing when it sat in front of you.

- ^-^3

**Obviously set when Gab, Ollie, and the others are a bit older, especially since Victoire, Dominique, and Louis were implied.**

**-mew! ;}**


	22. AndromedaTed

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

It's a sinking feeling in the pit of your gut—

The want. The need. The casualness of it all. The way he—he—he's such an _airhead_ about the reality before him.

Hufflepuffs are good finders, but you don't think he's even looking for anything in your (at best) friendship.

While he's busy learning of the magical world, you twirl your brown curl around your finger and claw at the green-and-silver tie around your neck. You don't belong here—in this House or here with him.

It's time for a chain-reaction of some drastic measures. Let it begin with him.


	23. EileenTobias

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

She won't ever know what she saw in him. That despicable man who only ever argues with her, hurts her, gets her to feel anger and pain and humility all at once—she hates it when he makes her feel so raw and human.

Someday, she'll leave him. Someday, she'll completely wash away any trace of him that he might have left on her. Someday, she'll forget about him, whether she will be able to or need to be Obliviated.

But if she meant that from the bottom of her heart, she wouldn't have named her son Severus _Tobias_ Snape.


	24. ParvatiZacharias

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags**: M&MWP.

- ^-^3

She tied up her hair any way she wanted to after the war. She and Padma forgot to match whenever they could. What was the point of being that cheerful in the least when one considered what had been lost after the war?

Even getting a job seemed pointless. Working for the _Prophet_ might've once meant something to her. On second thought, day-to-day life didn't mean much anymore.

Parvati pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes for the umpteenth time.

Zacharias, the _Prophet_'s "mail boy," stared when he paused at her desk. "Why's your hair…down?"

Hair mattered again.


	25. MyrtleTomJr

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

_ She wanted to haunt his every footstep._

That Tom Riddle was a brilliant, clever, beautiful boy, and Myrtle liked to ogle him with her classmates. Boys and girls alike could never deny the magnetism Tom possessed to draw them in, and Myrtle thought she might as well have been made out of one-hundred percent iron to be so attracted to him. And what a good choice she'd made, as no one _ever_ had a bad word against Tom Riddle.

But then she saw those giant, yellow eyes…and any hope she had went down the pipes.

Oh ho! Wish granted, dear.


	26. LysanderDominique

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Next-gen.

- ^-^3

Lysander couldn't fathom it. A world besides the one of creatures? Preposterous!

His mother had done right by him and Lorcan. Sure, only Lysander had inherited their parents' love of magical beings, but Lorcan at least understood that love and would become their parents' personal Healer when they grew older. Lorcan would go with them on expeditions and the Scamander family would never be separated.

Dominique listened to his babbling, nodding her head here and there as he spoke lovingly of his passion. But then she just had to open her mouth: "Sander, what about having your own family?"

Hmm.


	27. HarryLuna

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

There was so much darkness in Harry's life. "Loads," Ron would say, and Harry would be inclined to agree with his mate's slang. His life began dark, played out darkly, and would probably be just as imminently shadowed in the future.

Whatever little light remained, it was probably at least tainted by the time life had "calmed down" for him. Then again, life would never be calm. There was the Auror Office to think about, and Teddy to help Andromeda with, and a world to fix.

Luna grabbed Harry's hand to pull him out for a walk in the light.


	28. ScorpiusRose

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Next-gen.

- ^-^3

Thank Merlin for Al. If it hadn't been for him loaning you the Invisibility Cloak, you doubt you and Rose would've gotten out all right.

What Ron had told his daughter before the two of you had arrived at school was utter hippogriff excrement. A Malfoy could befriend a Weasley! A Malfoy could get along with a Weasley! A Malfoy could _love_ a Weasley!

You sit now outside of Malfoy Manor with Rose huddled by your side, both of you hidden by the cloak. Might as well keep it on if you're going to inform your family about Rosie, too.

- ^-^3

**I personally love Scorrose. Weird thing is, this was partially inspired by that song "Sugar, We're Goin' Down" by Fall Out Boy. So…yeah.**

**-mew! XD**


	29. JamesSPJustin

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&WMP, next-gen, cross-gen, light slash.

- ^-^3

If James can't do much other than disappoint his father in the smallest of ways and break when faced with school (when the going gets tough, the "tough" sit down and gripe about it!), then he's reasoned that he should probably move on from his family name. He won't be a "Potter" anymore, just "James." Yeah, "James" suits him just fine.

Professor Finch-Fletchley agrees. After all, he's just "Justin" to you, James. Contemporaries…friends…loves…

He's just "Justin" and you're just "James." There's no need to break life down further, just as there's no need to live up to anyone's expectations, luv.

- ^-^3

**One of my all-time fav M&MWPs. Partially inspired by the song "So Contagiously" by Acceptance. :')**

**-mew! :}**


	30. NevilleVictoire

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&WMP, next-gen, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

He's drowning in this kind of love. It's the good kind of drowning, too—that all-consuming, makes-you-powerless kind of drowning that seizes your spine and makes your toes curl.

A former student and someone he knows, Victoire couldn't be a better object of his affections. But they're not just affections! He had affection for Hannah, all right, but her affections and everything were still sitting with Ernie.

Now when you see a Ravenclaw in your class, Neville, you pause and daydream of Victoire's blue eyes. Hopefully she feels as strongly for you; she feels _something_, but you're not sure what.

- ^-^3

**The very 1****st**** M&MWP. Partially inspired by the song "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin.**

**-mew! :}**


	31. LilyJames

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

She's eating blueberries again.

Lily knows England hasn't had the best blueberry season, but she eats them nevertheless. They stain her lips and teeth and, to her mother's chagrin, her summer dresses and her bellbottoms, but Lily doesn't mind. Her white fingertips are stained red-violet, as well, but that doesn't even matter.

What does matter is what she's identified as a stain on her heart. She doesn't know how her seventh year will go, but she knows she'll do well. Er, sort of. It won't help knowing that Potter's Head Boy with her.

She's fairly sure James stained her heart.


	32. LorcanRoxanne

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Next-gen.

- ^-^3

Roxanne was more than a joke, a prank, a voice, a Weasley. She was more than a mix of gold and maroon, a mix of Johnson and Weasley, a mix of tomboy and girly-girl. She was more than a mix of "girl" and "mate," too, but that one was a bit confounding, truth be told.

She was more than real wands with magic and fake wands meant to squirt water in someone's eyes. She was more than "one of the cousins" and "her twin brother's other half." She was more than that girl who never cried.

She _would_ be Lorcan's.


	33. AudreyPercy

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

When applying for a business permit in Diagon Alley, go to the Ministry of Magic.

When applying for a business permit there, go right for the Minister of Magic. If you whine a little, he might overlook the fact that the lane's overcrowded enough as it is.

When applying for that permit, speak to the Minister himself, not his secretary. The Minister will never hear your plea if that secretary deems you too whiny.

…

When getting that permit, beware of being curious about that secretary, Percy Weasley. He is _not_ a handsome devil. Tell your conscience to shut up.


	34. FreddieLucy

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, next-gen, cousincest.

- ^-^3

Freddie doesn't need a lot of help, at least not from others. He's plenty capable. In fact, he's so capable that he can't help himself from helping himself to something he _shouldn't even be thinking about having_.

If he weren't so serious about this, he'd stop to have a laugh at his conundrum.

But really, he's got to stop thinking about her. There's no point in thinking about her when she's still a kid while they're all teenagers (which is a lie, because she's the same age as him and Roxanne and Lily and some of the others).

…

…

Ha ha?

- ^-^3

**Obviously, George's son, Fred Weasley II.**

**-mew! :}**


	35. KendraPercival

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

He ripped their family apart. He did. It was all his fault. His and no one else's. Not hers, not Albus', not Aberforth's, and certainly not Ariana's.

Kendra rifled through Ariana's old things, noting her daughter's favorite dresses. Ariana wouldn't wear them anymore, not with her mind gone and unable to choose to do so.

Kendra grasped her daughter's dress in her hand, the cloth wrinkling. What had happened to them, the Dumbledore family?

Yes, it was all Percival's fault. His actions had ruined their family…and now he wasn't even there to comfort Kendra when she needed him the most.


	36. LisaSu

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **M&MWP, light femslash.

- ^-^3

Su Li was an awfully quiet Ravenclaw. Even for a Hogwarts student, really. Slytherins were louder than her.

Lisa Turpin mused that maybe Su didn't like sound, or maybe she couldn't talk (which was fiction, because Su _did_ answer professors' questions). But it was pleasant, getting to observe Su and her bubble of silence. Lisa dreamt up funny voices, pretty voices, husky voices, gravelly voices… It was all fun and games until Su revealed that her voice was sultry.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, Lisa?"

Lisa decided that Su was much better with a little noise.

- ^-^3

**100+ reviews: I thank you from the bottom of my mewling heart. Specifically, Jo, Lovisa, and Monkey.**

**-mew! -w-**


	37. RabastanEmmeline

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **M&MWP.

- ^-^3

There was just something about being evil.

Rabastan had never really considered it, but there definitely was something to it. The presence one could command if someone knew what he'd done… He could make children cry and witches scream and wizards wet themselves.

Except for those bloody Aurors.

Rabastan turned it into a game when the second war came around. He could at least keep those pesky officers on their toes. Even one as stunning as Vance—Emmeline Vance—would cringe someday at the sight, sound of him. He'd make sure of it.

Yet…what if she wasn't one to cringe?


	38. PadmaKingsley

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

She had a busy enough day as it was!

Merlin, things always turned out that way. As soon as Padma made any sort of plans—read a book, grab a drink with friends, hope that her friend's set-up date for her might finally happen—the day always seemed to take a turn for the worse. Scratch that—it took a nosedive. Was her boss being intentionally mean?

But she couldn't say no to Minister Shacklebolt when he smiled like that. And he knew that very well.

If he just wanted her company, he didn't have to make excuses. Merlin—men!


	39. AliciaGeorge

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Alicia's actually a girl. She doesn't seem like it to her friends and Quidditch pals and classmates, but she is. She's got the long dark hair, the dark lashes over the dark eyes, and a come-hither stare if anyone bothered to look at her for more than a second.

George Weasley is one of those people who doesn't bother. Whether that's a choice or not baffles Alicia, but George has his mind elsewhere. It's a wonder he's got time to think of Quidditch and school with his pranks.

All Alicia needs is one glance, and then maybe he'd start thinking…


	40. DracoAstoria

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

You've led a quiet life after the war. You realized that you don't want to make a name for yourself anymore. It's not what matters;_ surviving_ is what matters.

Your mother told you it wasn't your fault. Your father tried to get you to blame him for everything that went wrong in your life. Your friends tried reassuring you that you were a victim of circumstance and that you can move on from that now.

Astoria was the only one to yell at you and tell you it was all your fault and that _you_ need to fix _your_ life.


	41. LouisHugo

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Next-gen, light slash, cousincest.

- ^-^3

He was such a jerk that he could've won an award. It didn't make sense that he was part Weasley or Delacour. Louis was the biggest manipulator and puppet-master around.

Hugo was his choice puppet. It didn't help that they were both in Hufflepuff and Hugo therefore couldn't escape him. Holy Helga, it was torture to have to be Louis' "friend."

Louis didn't want other friends, though. He didn't need the other cousins as long as he had Hugo. Hugo might have seen himself as Louis' puppet, but Louis didn't care. As long as Hugo was his, he didn't care.


	42. MillicentMarcus

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

What a laugh, to grow out of your "awkward" stage, Millie. A little more height doesn't make you seem so bulky now, does it?

And look at what you attract! It's like mutant bees to putrid honey… Well, it's more like a deranged shark to a suddenly interesting piece of meat, if you consider that grin that eerily reminds you (and everyone _else_) of a shark's.

But sharks are somewhat charming, the way they eye you and never look anywhere else until they're confident you've fallen for their trap.

You fell for Marcus' trap, dear. He's got you now, indeed.


	43. FrankAlice

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

_Maybe_ she'll give him the time of day.

_Maybe_ she won't be surrounded by her friends—Lily, Dorcas, Mary, and Marlene—one day.

_Maybe_ she won't bring up Quidditch like last time.

_Maybe_ she'll stop letting her eye wander to Sirius if it slipped that Sirius and Remus were closer than they seemed.

_Maybe_ her spiky hair might be spikier than usual and he could compliment her and tell her so.

_Maybe_ Frank will have James dare him to tell Alice…

_Maybe_ Frank won't pass on his ridiculous nervousness around witches to their son when he's finally born. Poor Neville!

- ^-^3

**Yes, that was a hint of Sirius/Remus!**

**-mew! XD**


	44. GilderoyRita

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

All the while she had her head up in the clouds, he was busy creating stories and altering them. He would've done pretty well at the _Prophet_ if celebrity hadn't come so naturally to him.

Every day he opened up the paper—and found something else was front-page news. "DARK LORD DEFEATED?" or "WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THE BOY-WHO-LIVED?" or "HARRY POTTER BACK IN THE LIMELIGHT!" Regardless of how many books he penned, he was never a thought in that busy mind of hers.

Then he wondered why it meant that much to him.

…then he planned to be her news.


	45. RegulusRosmerta

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

While everyone else found it easier to talk of right and wrong, Regulus thought it was more fruitful to talk about shades of gray. There was no black and white. In the wake of a developing war, why was it that people couldn't see that, couldn't understand it?

"They're fools," Madam Rosmerta said. She was the only one who spoke smartly, in Regulus' opinion. "It's not who wins the war—it's how they won, and at what cost."

She had never said anything so sincerely. Regulus agreed and still agreed even when she was the last though on his mind.


	46. GoyleCrabbe

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Light slash.

- ^-^3

Draco didn't think them smart, but they were smart enough to have kept secrets from him.

The meetings?

The magic?

The looks over the open, forbidden spell books?

The time when it occurred to them halfway through Potions that they were wearing each other's cloak? And didn't switch back until the end of the day? And even then, it ached not to have a piece of the other with him.

They "accidentally" switched cloaks again later, and the other snakes were none the smarter.

But Goyle had serious reservations against learning Fiendfyre. Crabbe didn't. That was why only one survived.


	47. HagridNarcissa

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

She was a piece of glass—brittle, ready to break at a moment's notice, and just another collectible figurine on the shelf of the house of Black.

Once, Hagrid tried showing Narcissa Black a stroke of kindness. She sneered at him with her friends nearby, and he forgot it for the rest of the day. Then the morning came and he was reminded of a previous morning's mishap.

His reminiscing was interrupted by a knock on the door and a heartfelt plea for friendly tea.

She wasn't glass, maybe. Maybe she was a roughed-up diamond who was weathering it all.


	48. FawkesHedwig

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

They soared together for a while, her soft coos comforting him as he pondered with a mind only phoenixes had that his master was gone. Truly gone. Who would be there to watch him die and rise from the ashes once again?

His master could not rise from ashes. Let alone there were no ashes from which his master could rise.

Hedwig flew below Fawkes and squawked before returning to the top of the Owlery's tower, and Fawkes followed. One thing that would always rise: The sun.

He didn't understand that owls couldn't rise from ashes either, though. He didn't.

- ^-^3

**Yes, sorry, a little reference to what happened to Hedwig in bk7…**

**-mew! :'(**


	49. TerryAnthony

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Light slash.

- ^-^3

What a relief!

While your friends studied for exams and wrote countless essays, you reveled in the fact that you finished everything hours ago. Now you wait until Anthony's done so maybe the two of you can do something. Wizard's Chess? Gobstones? Exploding Snap?

Better yet, Anthony should continue to do his work so you can stare at him under the pretense of "daydreaming…," but you hope he glances up every once in a while so you can see his eyes beneath his fringe.

Ah! He's caught you staring, Terry—but what's with that infuriatingly adorable smirk on his handsome face?


	50. EloiseFenrir

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

His breath, his countenance, his form, his voice—it's all so terrifying. There is nothing more frightening than having a—a _monster_ in your house. And just when you thought the Wizarding world was merely a thought in your mind, a werewolf appears!

What horrifies you the most is that—he looks _human_ when he's injured and hurt and in dire need of help. Did you think it wise to offer that help to him?

Foolish, ugly woman. The only thing Fenrir Greyback is capable of is pain. You just didn't know his absences would cause you any, did you?

- ^-^3

**Another **_**very**_** weird pairing, but I love Eloise Midgen (that pimply girl who might be a Hufflepuff)/Fenrir Greyback. This drabble actually echoes what I wrote for them in their 1****st**** fic, "The Sound of a Familiar Stranger." Check it out. ;]**

**-mew! :D**


	51. PeterRemus

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Light slash.

- ^-^3

Remus was the smart one, the wise one, the kind one. If it weren't for Remus, Peter would never have been a Marauder. If it weren't for Remus, Peter doubtful would have had _any_ friends at Hogwarts. If it weren't for Remus, Peter maybe would've died at a young age from a heart attack, judging by his hefty weight.

But Remus didn't turn a blind eye to Peter when they first met, as James and Sirius had. Remus had Peter join their little group.

If Remus had protected Peter better, then perhaps Peter would not have betrayed James and Lily…


	52. AlbusSPMollyII

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, next-gen, cousincest.

- ^-^3

Al couldn't do anything wrong. His father told him it was all right to be in Slytherin. His mother told him it was all right to be friends with a Malfoy. His sister told him it was all right not to look up to their big brother much, because it wasn't desirable to get into _that_ much trouble.

Al was doing everything right, and his cousin, Molly, approved. Out of their generation, Al was on the "right path."

Al strayed to the wrong path, though, when he wished for too much of Molly's praise. Al wanted her praise—and her.


	53. NaginiVoldemort

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

She twisted her body this way and that.

He found her, raised her, cared for her as he never would for another being. He named her.

She twisted her body this way and that.

He called to her, coddled her, held her in esteem above his other "followers." She was not the "most special"—she was the only one who was special.

She twisted her body this way and that.

It wasn't a coincidence. Her lithe form coiled best around his.

She twisted her body this way and that. And she'd kill and eat only for him.

She loved him.


	54. TraceyYaxley

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

You've put your Slytherin past behind you. Except for Daphne. Daphne will always be your best friend. And you refuse to rely on your family money. You just needed a bit of help before you reopened the store under new management. You also don't ally yourself with any Dark wizards. No, they're too much of a risk.

You can't keep them out of your store, though, because—really—Borgin and Burkes will always belong to its clientele and not to its owner.

But one blonde-haired, braided-haired, gruff man stubbornly visits and never buys anything, preferring to window-shop the owner instead.


	55. MrsNorrisCrookshanks

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Ah, yes, dead mice are _so_ alluring. If only the castle had more of them! Mice make such a nice snack between the meals Argus gives you. Oh, for catnip's sake! That man ought to know he needs to feed you more than twice a day! Then again, he did name you "Mrs. Norris." Who _is_ Mrs. Norris anyway? You don't even have a Mr. Norris!

Your nose catches the scent of dead mice again. Oh, how romantic. If only someone would shower you with mice, like that handsome ginger fellow that girl owns…

He could easily be your Mr. Norris.


	56. MollyArthur

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Your brothers don't get it, the idea of being in love. They're too young to understand, in your opinion, even if they're only a few years younger. But they don't know what it's like!

It's the pitter-patter of your heart in your ears when you least expect it. It's looking at some Ravenclaw's robes and thinking of _his_ blue eyes. It's mashing your names together and determining that nothing sounds better than "Molly Weasley"—because as headstrong as you are, you think "Arthur Prewett" is a bit much.

Love is taking a midnight stroll—and getting caught by the caretaker.

- ^-^3

**Referencing a time Molly and Arthur did take a stroll and Arthur got caught by Apollyon Pringle.**

**-mew! XD**


	57. LavenderLucius

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

Lavender loved playing with her hair. She did anything she could to make it pretty. She loved new clothes, too. Anything that praised her body was good in her book. Jewelry and perfume and a practiced lilt to her voice—it was worth it.

If he looked at her.

Sometimes Lavender felt it was a dumb idea to have allowed Lucius to use her, toss her. Sometimes she felt silly about the idea of them in any capacity past what they were now.

So she would stop being plain, if only he looked at her as she looked at him.


	58. MinervaAlbus

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Often she wondered how he got through the day. How could he filter all the thoughts that ran through that crazy head of his?

Minerva was unsure if she admired him or loved him. Was one a substitute for the other? Did one make more sense when applied to Albus Dumbledore? Would it be different if she knew everything about him?

He told her that would be impossible. "I am still learning," he said of himself, and he looked all his years in that moment.

Minerva paused. She, herself, had just learned that admiration and love could be one thing.

- ^-^3

**Dumbly's line is a quote said by the artist Michelangelo in 1560—at age eighty-five. We never really are done learning; unfortunately, thanks to Rita Skeeter we learned more than we wanted about Dumbly.**

**-mew! :'(**


	59. FiliusPomona

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

The best times were the silent ones.

If he strained his ears, he could hear the cloth of her gloves as her fingers gently tightened their grip on her mug of tea. He could hear the rustle of the wind in her hair and leaves and distinguish one from the other. He knew she listened to the way he rocked in his chair, too, and to his footsteps when he hustled to the greenhouses.

Sometimes the silent times were scary. But right after the war, he could still hear the wind in her hair, and she his gentle, quiet footfall.


	60. ArianaGellert

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Ariana didn't _hate_ him when she met him. She wished he didn't steal so much of her brother's time, but maybe it was for the best. She liked Aberforth better, anyway. So—so Gellert could have Albus for all she cared.

But Gellert hung around a lot—too much—and Ariana became curious. What kind of man could hold such sway over Albus, someone who always seemed to be in control?

The more she considered it, the more she thought about him in general. Ah—Gellert Grindelwald actually had the hearts of _two_ of the Dumbledore children. He didn't know.


	61. DoloresCornelius

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

She was the best employee anyone could ever ask for, though he certainly didn't. She came into the Ministry, sniffed at its crummy interior, and became determined to make adjustments.

Bowler caps looked so much better with bows, after all.

But Dolores changed this and that and ignored what others remarked and sneered. She wasn't doing any of it for them. It was all for him. And he trusted her enough to make adjustments at Hogwarts, didn't he?

She'd wear a bowler cap herself, if only they came in pink. Alas, they don't. Besides, she liked them better on him.


	62. IrmaArgus

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

In the Trophy Room, every treasure deserved to be preserved. Irma Pince was hiding some of her first editions there when the room's door opened.

"Oi! No students out of bed!"

Irma smiled as the caretaker stumbled further into the room, waving his lamp all over the place. "And from which House will you dock my points?" she asked steadily as she went about her task.

Argus Filch blinked as he found the librarian organizing a bookshelf. "Oh. Madam Pince." Argus cleared his throat. "Good evening, ma'am."

"Good evening, indeed," she replied as he quietly joined her side to help.


	63. BloodyBaronHelena

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Helena was all that he wanted, and he was bound to get her no matter what. Back in their day, a quest was a thing of fancy—but when her mother asked him to find her, he saw himself as the knight to Helena's maiden. He would rescue her from the big, bad dragon. It didn't matter if the dragon was real or if the beast was some kind of inner turmoil. He would rescue her.

But she was his demise, and he hers. Yet he couldn't ever consider her a fire-breathing beast. She'd never be a beast to him.


	64. DobbyWinky

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

He did whatever he wanted. He was a free elf, he was! Dobby could think for himself, speak for himself, and—best of all—dress himself and no one could tell him he couldn't.

He could also love whomever he wanted, and no one could tell him that a house-elf couldn't be in love.

He tried spending the odd bit of time in the kitchens with Winky, yessir, he did. But Winky didn't seem to want to get over losing her old job. She wasn't like Dobby, wanting to be free, even though his tiny heart was full of her.

- ^-^3

**200+ reviews: another big thank-you to my loyal reviewers, Jo, Monkey and Lovisa. -w-**

**-mew! ;D**


	65. GiantSquidKreacher

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, light slash…?

- ^-^3

You stretch your arms out and reach for the surface of the Black Lake. The sun is there, warming the water and it's so much better when heat floods your body, even if your heart is feeling cold this morning.

He comes down to the lakeside regardless of how he says he hates you, how only his late master is in his heart. You're never convinced, which angers him. But he visits your inky waters nevertheless.

The surface doesn't feel as warm now. You sense a storm is coming, so you dive. Stormy waters were always better than his temper.

- ^-^3

**This is a bit of a crack!M&MWP…but awesome nonetheless. This is operating under the idea that Kreacher's working in the Hogwarts kitchens after the war, blah blah.**

**-mew! ;]**


	66. AdrianTerrence

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **Light slash.

- ^-^3

Terrence was too _kind_ to be a snake. He just didn't fit with the rest of them.

All right, so maybe Adrian was exaggerating. Terrence was _indifferent_ where the rest of them were cruel, cunning, and cold. Adrian and Marcus and the others—Derrick, Bletchley, Bole—could all live up to the ingrained reputations of their House. But Terrence never partook in their "shenanigans." That not only bothered Adrian but angered him.

Was Terrence a doll, unfeeling? Surely he could feel some things. Adrian sought out to prove that and make Terrence one of them—and his. Time would tell.


	67. SturgisPHestiaJ

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **Cross-gen.

- ^-^3

She often thought too highly of others. She could see the best in villains and praised anyone who was good. She was more than kindhearted; she was innocent to a fault.

Hestia Jones could brighten up Sturgis Podmore's day when her black bob entered his line of sight, when he glimpsed her garnet lips curving into a smile. Working together in the Auror Office had its pluses.

She was the Tonks to his Lupin but without the meddlesome history and terror of age. Or maybe he was the Tonks to her Lupin, the way he pined for the young beauty…

- ^-^3

**A shout-out to ****Lady Altair****, who wrote the oneshot for them…wherein I discovered this sweet pairing. -w-**

**-mew! :]**


	68. RufusAlastor

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **Light slash.

- ^-^3

"Annoyance" didn't even begin to cover it. Scrimgeour could do this and that for the Auror Office, and Moody would never be happy. Rufus sent more trainees Alastor's way—"I've too many to train already!" Rufus restricted the applicants for the office—"Where are my bloody Aurors?" Rufus borrowed Shacklebolt to protect the Muggle prime minister—"Give me Kingsley and you can give that minister Tonks!"

The Minister of Magic began to wonder at some point if anything made his Head Auror happy.

"Constant vigilance," Alastor replied, looking weary.

So Rufus looked out for Moody until he no longer could.


	69. WilhelminaAmelia

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **Light femslash.

- ^-^3

In school, they teased each other about life after Hogwarts.

"Who'd want to be stuck in a stuffy office all day long?" Wilhelmina moaned as they dared to roll in the pretty, fallen leaves beneath the Whomping Willow. For Hufflepuffs, they were fairly brave.

"You'll be worked to death with creatures," Amelia insisted. "You'll look like my great-grandmother when I'm a middle-aged woman."

Wilhelmina tickled her friend before pulling her close to her. "Perhaps. But your job will keep you safe."

"It should," Amelia agreed with a twinkle in her eye as she rested her head on Wilhelmina's comfy shoulder.

- ^-^3

**That would be a hint at Grubbly-Plank's later appearance (as we don't know how old she **_**really**_** is) and Amelia Bones' death.**

**-mew! :'(**


	70. BathildaElphias

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **M&MWP, cross-gen.

- ^-^3

"What're you doing today?"

It had been such a simple question that Bathilda had to pause and understand what young Elphias was asking. She had been so anxious, wondering what Gellert was up to, that she hadn't had any time to herself lately.

Now Elphias was offering her a little break. He was such a curious, funny boy. Bathilda thought he should've preferred doing things with Gellert and Albus.

"I'd rather hear about what you've written lately."

He said it with such a genuine smile that Bathilda wondered if he was teasing—but Elphias Doge never teased. Not with Bathilda.


	71. FabianDorcas

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Hmm. Getting a girl to think of you was harder than it looked.

Fabian didn't understand what Gideon had that he didn't. For Merlin's sake, Gideon could _cough_ and Marlene would look his way!

Fabian had no such luck. He could dye his hair pink for all it mattered, and Dorcas wouldn't bat an eyelash at him. So what on earth would attract her blasted attention?

"Oi, Meadows, we need to have a little chat." But Fabian's resolve _dissolved_ when her eyes landed on him.

Maybe the catch was _not_ turning to a pile of helpless goo at her feet.


	72. FatFriarSirNick

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, light slash.

- ^-^3

"Good evening, Sir Nicholas. A donation for the local monastery?"

"But of course, my good friar! How are you today? Please, do come in for another look at my library. I'd love another debate with you, my good friend."

"That's all right, Sir Nicholas. I should be on my way, though I would be overjoyed to stay awhile."

"Oh, friar—don't look so sad. I promise to make another donation soon, honest."

"Another—donation? Ah, yes. I suppose that will…do."

"Beg pardon?"

"Never mind me, Sir Nicholas. I am merely lost in my multitude of thoughts and yearnings. Good day."


	73. MarleneGideon

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

You're a tough girl. Pretty, yes, but tough. You're hard-as-nails and you pride yourself on it. You've been like the older sister to your four friends in the dorm; Lily, Dorcas, Mary, and Alice probably won't ever see you in a different light.

That's fine with you. You prefer looking after others than having others look after you. It would feel odd if that happened.

But Gideon… He's such a nonsensical guy. He's got this way about him that makes his hello freeze you in your tracks.

That's what true magic's all about—Confounding the other without needing the spell.


	74. FatLadyProfessorBinns

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

What a handsome fellow! Sure, she could see right through him, but he had an intelligent, sharp look to him that she liked.

And when he opened his mouth—well, she couldn't quite see through his ramblings. But he could also be pretty vague, and in those times she would space out just a tiny bit and look right through him…

No, really. She had a bad habit of looking _right through him_. The Fat Lady couldn't help it that her paramour, Professor Cuthbert Binns, was a ghost.

But she did love watching him float her way when he could…


	75. TomSrMerope

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

He had the faintest of tastes on his lips, but he couldn't place it. What was it? Tonic? Alcohol? Muddied rainwater?

Tom Riddle felt surprisingly alert and numb at once. How could his mind be so fuzzy when the rest of him felt so relaxed, so at ease?

(And when he absentmindedly touched his chest, his heart felt as it never had before.)

But he eventually snapped out of his daze, his conscience nagging him that whatever he was involved in was _wrong_.

(In actuality, he probably would've loved to have known he was now Tom Riddle, Sr., Miss Merope.)

- ^-^3

**I want to know what would've happened had TomSr/Merope had a chance…**

**-mew! :+**


	76. OlympeIgor

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

He was beneath her. Olympe Maxime might have had her own sordid past, but she was still a lady. And ladies sparkled—they could never deal with dirt.

Igor Karkaroff generously offered her a dance as the Yule Ball commenced, though. Olympe knew it would be in poor taste to turn him down—for decorum's sake—but she still didn't want to touch him. Even if he did appear to have bathed.

Instead, he asked for a chat and a sharing of spirits. That, she could handle.

She just didn't know that a lady sometimes needed to dirty her heels.


	77. JimmyPRoseZ

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Without the power or experience, they couldn't fight. They couldn't do much of anything but watch those they knew do the fighting for them. It bothered both of them, but what McGonagall said was set in stone. Colin ignored her—and where had that gotten him?

Jimmy Peakes and Rose Zeller stood by the sidelines, shivering and waiting for it to be over. But it wouldn't be over as quickly as they hoped, and they would never forget standing together, breaths hitched until victory was finally declared.

And Jimmy would never forget the girl whose hand he grasped in relief.


	78. SalazarHelga

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Hogwarts founders.

- ^-^3

The scent of her lingered everywhere.

Salazar pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. At least Helga didn't wear some noxious perfume as Rowena did—but it didn't help when Salazar was trying to enjoy a moment's break and read a good book and in wafted the scent of lemon-flavored scones and cinnamon.

He also knew that if he dared to get up and say something to that woman, then she would just smile at him, her brown eyes set on him.

Good gods. She knew exactly how to unsettle him, that cheeky little minx. …now he was hungry.


	79. SeptimusCedrella

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Well, this would be interesting. Septimus knew that Cedrella would want to keep tradition alive in the family. One only had to look at any of their relatives to know that tradition had held on long enough—all the old Latin names and star names…

They'd already had two sons and were awaiting their third, but what to name him? Surely Cedrella wouldn't expect another oddball name to bestow on their poor youngest!

But when he was born and Cedrella looked Septimus in the eye, Septimus didn't think that Cedrella minded very much that "Arthur" wasn't very traditional at all.

- ^-^3

**Since I'm unsure if I'll be able to update for a week, I'm giving you lovelies the next 7 drabbles. Savor them! ;]**

**-mew! -w-**


	80. PerenelleNicolas

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

"Who wants to live forever?"

"I do."

Nicolas said it as though he'd told her that the sky was blue today. Perenelle knew he wouldn't be changing his mind anytime soon, but they were only recently married. Since that was the case, maybe she had a chance to get out before it was too late, before Nicolas' project consumed both of them. The Philosopher's Stone was just a myth…

But Perenelle understood that she'd already been consumed by her love for him.

Funny how the Stone reminded her of her beating, crimson heart—she hoped that's why he wanted it.


	81. AberforthAugusta

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **M&MWP.

- ^-^3

And people called _him_ gruff.

Aberforth grunted as he cleaned out another empty tankard. His eyes watched the barely-younger witch down another firewhiskey and listened as she grumbled under her breath about how her grandson seemed to be turning into a useless pile of goo.

"Sure you aren't lying to yourself?"

Augusta Longbottom glowered at him, though it was plain on her face that he'd hit the nail on the head. "Please, barkeep. Keep the drinks coming and keep your comments to yourself."

He did as she asked, like always. Whether it was because she was pretty or she paid…

- ^-^3

**This is somewhat related to the 1****st**** fic for them, a drabble, "Charmingly Yours." Have a look at that, too!**

**-mew! :3**


	82. OllivanderMirrorofErised

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Somewhere along the way, he lost his way. He was too caught up in his family name and business—what else was there for an Ollivander to do outside of wand-making? The current Mr. Ollivander, the very one who had seen the Boy-Who-Lived himself, could think of nothing. As exciting as this life could be, he saw nothing in it.

There was no love, no family, nothing when he thought about it. And he could think about it when he caught his own reflection in that looking glass and tuned out his adult children's opinions…

He saw her face there.

- ^-^3

***lol*… Ollivander/Mirror, or Ollivander/what he sees in the mirror…? All I'll say is that we know Ollivander has a family.**

**-mew! -w-**


	83. LudoBertha

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

He knew her, he really did. She wasn't just some person who went missing. She wasn't just another name in the paper that would become a slew of names of missing persons as the second war rolled in like a mountain troll. She was a witch. She was Bertha Jorkins.

Had anyone asked Ludo Bagman, he would've lied and said at most that he had seen the name in the paper. But when she went missing—he knew.

The truth was, Ludo refused to believe it. He refused to believe that his Bertha was gone—she was gone for good.

- ^-^3

**Not an M&MWP, since the oneshot "Love It When You Smile" by chelime is actually LudoBertha, even though chelime didn't select Bertha as the 2nd option. I like this couple, though.**

**-mew! :]**


	84. MaryBenjy

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

He was that quiet guy that any of them could forget about because he melded into the wall. He was a wallflower, and when he wasn't being a wallflower, he was just one of the girls.

Well, Mary thought that way about Benjy for a while. A long while—all their school years, in fact. But war didn't destroy possibilities; it created them, Mary reasoned.

Because Benjy Fenwick was handsome, sensitive, and a bloody good member of the Order and the Phoenix, and he could listen or talk whenever the situation called for it.

And Benjy Fenwick was all wizard.


	85. XenophiliusMrsLovegood

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

How did he meet her? "How did he meet her," you ask. As if it's as simple an explanation as that!

It was a March day, when the sky was so pale blue it could've been white, the sun was shining, the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest were as forbidden as ever, there were creatures yet to be discovered in the underbrush, Hagrid was long out of sight, and Xenophilius started to panic when he heard the tell-tale _**crunch**_ of someone approaching him.

It hadn't occurred to him before that "Mrs. Xenophilius Lovegood" was befitting of that sharp Gryffindor witch.

- ^-^3

**Just entertaining the fun idea that maybe Luna's mum is where she got her bravery, though yes, I know that not only Gryffs have courage. This is also a little shout-out to my OC, Roxane Adora Lovegood, my 1st HariPo OC from _Like a Puff of Mist...POOF!_**

**-mew! ;P**


	86. DruellaCygnus

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

She had to have him.

It wasn't just the name—_Black_—or his looks—_porcelain white_—or his background—_Wizarding aristocracy_—that sealed the deal for Druella Rosier. It was the fact that he was a change of pace, a breath of fresh air, a new take on the old pureblood ideals.

Cygnus was her ideal.

And through painstaking patience, preparation, needling her parents, it turned out that arranged marriage could be held in the hands of its victims. Druella made sure of that.

She would also make sure that Cygnus would be in her hands. She was his ideal.


	87. BobIsla

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Bob Hitchens didn't think much of the woman he "bumped into" all of the time. That was at first. The best he could presume was that she lived in the area and happened to enjoy the same coffee shop, hat shop, and tailor he did.

Okay, so perhaps that was a bit of a stretch. But he was never expecting truly to make Isla Black's acquaintance, want her companionship, desire her love, and get her blasted—literally—from her family tree for marrying her.

Bob supposed that was what happened when any witch married—what'd they call him, a Muggle?

- ^-^3

**Okay, so you guys get another 7 at a time…sorry. Happy Christmas!**

**-mew! ;P**


	88. MundungusArabella

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Mundungus ran from Harry and his mates. He couldn't face Potter, not when he'd made off with his wonderful findings at Black's place…

He caught his breath and continued to hop Britain as he Disapparated and Apparated. But he didn't realize he'd been thinking of one place to go in particular. When he landed on her step and she answered, one of her part-kneazles ran out and stared at him.

Looking at "Figgy," he was reminded not of the kneazles or the "Mrs." that had been an essential part of her name.

He thought of the old days…of eyeliner teasers.

- ^-^3

**I can't decide if that's an image I actually want in my head, of young Dung and Arabella…**

**-mew! :+**


	89. DennisOwen

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Light slash.

- ^-^3

The world feels set in stone when your brother's your best mate.

The world feels upside down when your brother becomes a casualty of war.

The world feels alien when your schoolmates look you in the eye and say Colin died for the cause.

The world feels nonexistent when you try to think of the importance of the cause…and can't understand it.

The world feels like a beast when you want it to rise and eat you so you don't keep reliving the horror.

The world feels _okay_ when Owen holds and comforts you, more Gryffindor than Hufflepuff than before.

- ^-^3

**And finally, Owen Cauldwell makes an appearance. No, he's not an OC.**

**-mew! :')**


	90. HoochSinistra

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** Light femslash.

- ^-^3

Rolanda Hooch loves nothing more than to seize the chance of an empty Quidditch pitch and fly for however long her body can tolerate. The best flying happens at night, especially with a clear sky. When it's clear and dark and there are no distractions except for the sound of her breath—frankly, it's the best. Hooch can eye the stars for as long as she likes.

Eventually she'll end her night, alighting on the Astronomy Tower. There, Aurora Sinistra greets her with a warm cup of cocoa and they sit a while longer, watching stars together and staying warm.


	91. HoracePoppy

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Sweet Merlin, Horace, pull yourself together! You can master any potion recipe that comes your way and you can debate with the best of them—but is having a purely philosophical conversation with Poppy that beyond you? Your fields are similar—how often has she had to brew a potion herself?—and your positions are similar. Both of you often go unnoticed, though you yourself try to make sure that doesn't happen.

Especially now, of all times. Why is it that Poppy Pomfrey can't look at you for longer than ten seconds?

Or…maybe she's trying not to stare too long…


	92. SusanViktor

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

Sue Bones begrudgingly claimed her aunt's spot at the Ministry. Might as well do something with a quiet life, you know? And she was doing all right—a coworker even gave her tickets to see a Quidditch game, England versus Bulgaria.

The game was thrilling, yeah, but nothing stunning. And Susan thought she would just return to her quiet little life at the Ministry.

But that was before some Krum bloke (why did his name sound familiar?) spotted her and said hi and even remembered her name. Oh, he was Hermione's Yule Ball heartthrob.

But…he wasn't Hermione's anymore, Sue knew.


	93. QuirrellBuckbeak

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **Light slash…? Crack, for sure.

- ^-^3

Back in the day, Quirinus would've done anything to be free. He had once done amazing things and gone to amazing places, all of his own volition. But that was before Voldemort conned him and ruined his life by quite literally sucking it dry from him.

Potter thought there was nothing left of Quirinus in 1991 after he touched him and destroyed his body. But that's a lie, for Quirinus has been haunting the Hogwarts grounds under the radar of the other ghosts.

But as free as a ghost can be, Quirinus is still awfully envious of that bloody hippogriff.

- ^-^3

**I have no explanation for this. But yes, someone else did write Quirrell/Buckbeak. I don't **_**think**_** this counts as bestiality since nothing happened… O.o *haz weirded herself out* I think this will be as far as I overstep the line of decency in this collection, though, so no worries. *ROFL***

**-mew! XD**


	94. EvanRMulciber

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **Light slash.

- ^-^3

Other Death Eaters snickered. Mulciber…Mulciber laughed.

On occasion, Evan Rosier had witnessed his friend chortle and even sometimes chuckle. But while their contemporaries were busy being evil and all that glum stuff, Evan could kick back and watch them with Mulciber, and it was easy to keep on grinning for hours as they held in their amusement.

Even more amusing, Evan found himself watching Mulciber more intently as the years passed and they officially joined Voldemort's ranks. But there was a line between amusement and worry when Evan watched Mulciber watch Regulus Black instead of Evan.

Evan's chest ached, y'know.

- ^-^3

**Ah, one-sided interest…always interesting. B) Btw, Mulciber/Reggie is courtesy my pal, ****Smile Life Away****. Her fic, "Something Colder Than Grey," was the first one for them. :]**

**Also, I have to apologize for the lack of updates—the holidays and friends have kept me busy, and I'm working on a new slew of drabbles for you lovely lot, so keep the reviews, alerts, and favs coming! They mean a lot, which is why this is a triple post.**

**-mew! ;}**


	95. BaneFirenze

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **Light slash. Not bestiality, since they're both beasts.

- ^-^3

The entire bloody herd ran as a brotherhood, but Bane knew some of the others' sentiments about Firenze. Firenze was more their sister than brother, he was more human than centaur. Firenze was the oddly-shaped track on a path trampled by their same hooves.

"Enough of the foolishness, trying to help the humans," Bane growled at the pale centaur. Unfortunately, Firenze looked him in the eye. Bane hated it whenever Firenze did that.

"We help ourselves when we help them, Bane." Firenze's eyes bored holes in him.

"But I…cannot go with you." Bane couldn't meet those eyes.

"Can't you, Bane?"


	96. AmosMarge

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **M&MWP.

- ^-^3

Without a missus and without a son, Amos had to wonder what he'd do. In a time like this, he thought it wasn't the greatest thing, being a wizard. Maybe he could take up a love of Muggles, like Arthur. Maybe he could learn about them from their funny, nonmoving newspapers. What did they write about anyway?

Amos stopped in the middle of the street and stared at the newsstand, wondering what to grab first.

"Oi, keep moving, you big nut," a woman growled.

Little did Amos Diggory know that that stout, handsome woman was a Muggle named Marge Dursley.


	97. PennyRoger

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **M&MWP.

- ^-^3

Penny swore they had nothing in common.

Roger Davies was a Ravenclaw, yes, but he was a whole year younger than her. He might have been good-looking, yes, but he didn't study very much. He was one of the more average eagles, Quidditch being the only thing really carrying him through school.

However, he was single. And having broken up with Percy over a nasty Quidditch bet, Penny was, too. And maybe after having dated someone so "spectacular," Penny was in need of something a little more commonplace, a little…average.

Nothing in common could mean a lot, Penny supposed.

- ^-^3

**I apologize for the wait, as I've been cooking up some more ideas, but I will let you lot know that these updates will still be a little spotty for now…hopefully I will straighten out my ideas soon. Instead, enjoy these 4 chappies, including the 100****th****! It's also a thanks for my 300****th**** review on this collection…thank you so much.**

**-mew! -w-**


	98. FangSortingHat

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **M&MWP. Is this even slash…? Most certainly crack.

- ^-^3

Fang whined as Hagrid swore he'd be right back. They were supposed to have split that sirloin Hagrid had gotten _hours_ ago, and Fang knew it had been _ages_ since he'd last eaten.

Fang couldn't wait outside the Great Hall, so he entered as it was empty. That was rotten luck; if those kids had been eating, then Fang could've had some table scraps. Where were those kids?

Ahead of the great hound, there was stool with a hat. Fang nudged the hat until it fell on his head.

He didn't know his new chew toy couldn't yet "Sort" him.

- ^-^3

**Set before the school year begins. They have potential, *lol*.**

**-mew! XD**


	99. FayRolf

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags: **M&MWP.

- ^-^3

Fay Dunbar had told her Gryffindor roommates that she would become an Auror. She thought of it as her dream, and she admired others whose passion for their dreams rivaled hers.

"That's nice," Rolf Scamander told her. "I just can't imagine doing something so dangerous." And yet _he_ was the one going on about traveling the world in search of _beasts_—and not all of the Wizarding variety.

"Do you like fantastical creatures that much?" she inquired.

He looked her in the eye and said, "Out of everything magical in this world, I like Fay the very best." He smiled teasingly.

- ^-^3

**Fay Dunbar is one of Hermione's roommates, not an OC. I like Rolf's play on her name, though—it's cute.**

**-mew! :}**


	100. DrGrangerDrGranger

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

- ^-^3

"Doctor, you forgot that this patient needs a cleaning, as well."

"Thank you, doctor, but I'm sure I can handle my clients on my own." He raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever you say, doctor." She smirked and stuck her hands in the pockets of her coat before exiting his examination room.

He sat back in his chair and twirled the little black box in his pocket. She had confirmed all his hopes and banished all his doubts as he thought tonight would be the night.

Soon, there would be two Dr. Grangers instead of just one. …er, if things went smoothly.

- ^-^3

**Because we don't know much about 'Mione's parents, so it was befitting that they got the #100 spot.**

**-mew! :]**


	101. DemelzaRitchie

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP.

- ^-^3

If love could be a battlefield, surely it could be a Quidditch pitch. The only thing is, you weren't looking for love. You, Demelza Robins, were too busy concentrating on keeping your spot on the Gryffindor team. You thought it was pure luck you had gotten on, and it was sheer kindness that kept your friend, Ginny, coaching you between classes.

So when Ritchie Coote asked you out, you thought, _Is he serious?_ Didn't he have better things to do—like practice Beating?

…you meant Beating Bludgers, not pretending to beat around the proverbial bush when asking you out again.


	102. RonanMagorian

**you're nobody until somebody loves you**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Tags:** M&MWP, light slash.

- ^-^3

Magorian was still fuming when Ronan found him. "This herd cannot handle bridges built with the humans."

Ronan scuffed his hoof on the forest ground. "You are upset about banishing Firenze."

"Of course I am! As daft as he could be, Firenze was one of our brightest." Magorian hung his head in exasperation.

"Bane is upset, too, you know."

"Oh, we all know, Ronan." Magorian crossed his arms and shook his head as Ronan trotted to him and rested a palm on his lower back. Magorian shivered at the warm touch, but they both knew he was comforted by it.


End file.
